warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Rogues/Roleplay Archive2
(How many cats are joining? :D) Slither eyed Leon. "So we just let cats come in from all over the place? This Leon could be Orpheus for all we know!" She hissed to Milkweed and Leaf. (So who is in the group? Name all memebers) Prickl ar Are you ready for the holidays? 17:30, December 30, 2011 (UTC) (Slither, Snap, Feather, Leaf, Achilles, Milkweed, Nike, Flood, Leon) "It is right to help those in need, Slither." replied Leaf. "Rest now, you seem a bit paranoid," ☆ Icewish ☆ May Starclan Light Your Path 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 22:57, January 1, 2012 (UTC) "I agree." Isis appeared out of nowhere. "I heal any cat who comes to me with an injury, because they are in need and I can help them. Some say I am too kind, but I just think it's cruel to turn away cats when we can help them." She curled her black tail around her paws and sat next to Leaf. (hey, can they be sisters?)Pearlfeather 04:01, January 6, 2012 (UTC) (Sure!) "Isis!" Leaf exclaimed. "I haven't seen you for moons!" ☆ Icewish ☆ May Starclan Light Your Path 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 23:26, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Later... We gave Leon some freash kill and a place to sleep. Leaf and Isis cheaked his wounds and diagnosed him as "Skinny, but otherwise heathy." ☆ Icewish ☆ May Starclan Light Your Path 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 00:42, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Slither rolled her eyes. "No matter how many times you tell me to rest, I'll still suspect something!" She hissed in Leaf's ear as Leaf passed with Isis from checking Leon. Prickl ar {C {C}00:50, January 12, 2012 (UTC) (Rpinf Leaf) The skinny, gray kit looked up at the she-cat with big, pathetic blue eyes that could melt even the coldest of hearts, but I felt no pitty in her glare. "I'm sorry," he started. "I was just so hungry, a-and cold." ☆ Icewish ☆ May Starclan Light Your Path 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 01:43, January 12, 2012 (UTC) "Whos da kit?" Slither asked as she woke from her short sleep. Prickl ar {C {C}00:47, January 14, 2012 (UTC) "Leon," I said. "It's the same kit Slither." ☆ Icewish ☆ May Starclan Light Your Path 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 15:48, January 14, 2012 (UTC) "No, he looks different I'm sure... Oh I'm just tired, i guess!" She muttered. "Hey Feather, is that fresh-kill?" She called as she watched her pad in with a huge fluffy squirrel. Prickl ar {C}02:36, January 15, 2012 (UTC) (Rping Achilles) "Slither, I think you better lay off the squirrels, it's making you see things," I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ May Starclan Light Your Path 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 15:44, January 15, 2012 (UTC) I sat by my sister's side and healed some of the other cats. "Actually, when you're seeing things," I said, "It's better to eat more. It could mean malnutrition."Pearlfeather 21:35, January 17, 2012 (UTC) "It's a joke, Isis," I replied. "A real bad one," muttered Milkweed ☆ Icewish ☆ May Starclan Light Your Path 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 23:07, January 17, 2012 (UTC) {C}Slither nodded. "And you better lay off on telling cats what to do!" SHe muttered though she was grateful for the joke. It seemed to lighten her mood. She curled up to sleep though the image of the cat she had seen was still in her mind. Prickl ar {C}00:02, January 18, 2012 (UTC) That night.... Everyone was asleep. Leon padded out of the alleyway with no one seeing him. (You didn't see him) He walked off into a different alley, one witch no cat even dares to walk in. He leaped up onto a dumpster. Lighting flashed. A tall, black tomcat stood where the skinny gray kit was left. A pale gray and white cat padded out from the shadows to meet him. "What do you want?" hissed Orpheus. "Its that-" the gray and white cat stopped. "What!?!" he hissed. "Arn't you afraid of being caught? It is seven against one, you are out numbered by your enemies," replied the cat. "Of course the weak would think that way," Orpheus replied. 'Um, yes... sir" finished the gray and white cat.... Morning..... (RPing Achilles) I woke up and saw Leon still asleep. Mink and Shark pounced on his tail and he awoke with a jolt. "Kits, please," I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ May Starclan Light Your Path 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 01:06, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Slither awoke to meowing. "Shut up!" She snapped before setting eyes on Leon with a shriek she bounced up in the air and raced away. (Slither is getting....odd) Prickl ar {C}01:25, January 18, 2012 (UTC) I awoke and gave Silther disapproving look. "Slither, please, don't be mean." I meowed. I stretched and slipped out of the alleyway onto the thunderpath. I was headed to a twoleg garden not far away to gather some herbs when I thought I scented Leon. I turned my head from side-to-side, but Leon wasn't there. The scent was stale. But when had he been this far out of the alleyway? I was going to follow the scent, but a monster zoomed past, masking the scent completely. I frowned, and decided that I had imaginged the scent. I wouldn't mention it to anyone. I slipped across the thunderpath to get the herb.Pearlfeather 04:07, January 18, 2012 (UTC) I watched Mink and Shark play wih Leon but he seemed to shirk away whenever they came close. "Come on Leon, this is tag, not hide-and-seek!" said Mink. ☆ Icewish ☆ May Starclan Light Your Path 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 23:36, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Slither bumped right into Snap. "Watch it!" She shreiked. Snap rolled her eyes. "Slither clam down, please. Why are you so..." Slither took a huge breathe. "I had this dream about Leon. I don't really know what happened..but I know Leon is not a cat to be trusted, I think at least." Snap told Slither to lie down. "What is it with you a leon?" Snap asked. Slither shrugged. "He gives me bad dreams and bad thoughts," She meowed briskly. Suddenly a roar filled both she-cats' ears. "Dog!" They both shouted and started to run away. Prickl ar 00:54, January 19, 2012 (UTC) (I got a plan that involves a new cat, Leaf, and Isis. Details in comments. BTW, rping Isis)I was carrying herbs back across the thunderpath to the alleyway when I heard a loud honking noise and looked up to see my own face reflected in a monster's shiny teeth. The world went black.-- (Rping... somone...:D ) I was sitting on my fence, watching that strange she-cat carry herbs across the road. I tensed as a car raced down the road, and gasped when it hit the she-cat. I leaped down from my fence and grasped the she-cat's scruff. I dragged her off the road to the sidewalk, then went to fetch my twoleg. I led my twoleg to her sitting on the sidewalk, and my twoleg gasped. He picked her up gently and carried her inside to take care of her. I might have just gotten myself a friend.Pearlfeather 01:01, January 19, 2012 (UTC) (The cat could be Icy, Orpheus' sister) (RPing Leaf) I could not hind Isis. I padded outside our alley. I traied her scent back to a twoleg nest and looked through the window. I saw her cat kittypet and a twoleg. ☆ Icewish ☆ May Starclan Light Your Path 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 01:14, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Isis woke up to find a twoleg healing her. nearby sat a golden tom with black tabby stripes and kind, blue eyes.Pearlfeather 01:17, January 19, 2012 (UTC) (What about slither? :D) Slither and Snap jumped up onto a trash can, just out of the dogs reach. When the dog finally went away, Slither meowed, "Where are we?" Snap looked around. "I have never been here before!" Both she-cats exchanged worried glances. Prickl ar {C}01:19, January 19, 2012 (UTC) "Hey, where did everyone go?" I said (Achilles) "I dunno," awnsered Milkweed. I followed Snap and Slither's scent with Nike. "Look! There they are!" she said as she looked up at a dumpster with a dog trying to get the she-cats. ☆ Icewish ☆ May Starclan Light Your Path 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 01:21, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Slither and Snap looked to there side and gasped. They saw their friends but not only there friends and band of rogues were behind them.... (Sorry wanted to make it more interesting) Prickl ar 01:24, January 19, 2012 (UTC) I black and white tom leaped at me. "What the heck!" I shouted as I leaped out of the way. Nike knocked him to the ground. ☆ Icewish ☆ May Starclan Light Your Path 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 01:26, January 19, 2012 (UTC) (Rping Smog) Smog stepped forward. "We don't wish to hurt you!" He yowled at the strange cats. Prickl ar 01:28, January 19, 2012 (UTC) I jumped up. "Where am I?" i yowled. I could have sworn I saw LEaf outside the window, but I looked back and didn't see her again. the twoleg whispered to me softly, but I ignored him. the kittypet jumped down and licked my head comfortingly. "Sit down." he said. "He wants you to sit down so he can heal you."Pearlfeather 01:30, January 19, 2012 (UTC) {C}"Yeah, and 'we come in peace'," I said as I slashed at him. (You would only get that if you watch alien movies) {C}☆ Icewish ☆ May Starclan Light Your Path 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 01:31, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Smog tossed his head. "Who are you?" he asked. Prickl ar {C}01:33, January 19, 2012 (UTC) "Achilles," I awnsered. ☆ Icewish ☆ May Starclan Light Your Path 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 01:34, January 19, 2012 (UTC) "Sorry if we alarmed you. We are scared of this one called Orpheus. We do daily patrols to see what is going on in the alley ways. Apparently cats are getting brain washed to follow him," Smog meowed, his fur lying flat. Prickl ar {C}01:38, January 19, 2012 (UTC) {C}I sat and let the twoleg take care of me. the twoleg said something, and the kittypet translated "He wants you to take it easy and stay in the cage. you need to heal." The twoleg put me in a cage and gave me kittypet food and water, then he closed the cage.Pearlfeather 01:40, January 19, 2012 (UTC) "So who's the rest of your group?" I asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ May Starclan Light Your Path 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 01:42, January 19, 2012 (UTC) "Mostly cats who use to be Squeak's slaves. We are trying to rebulid what damage Squeak has done. But now there is a new threat and most of the roguess have united together to apose it. Others who stand alone have been brain washed." Prickl ar {C}01:44, January 19, 2012 (UTC) I nodded. We faught off the dogs and headed back to camp. "Why do you want us to help you?" I asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ May Starclan Light Your Path 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 01:48, January 19, 2012 (UTC) (Who did you ask that to?) Prickl ar {C}01:49, January 19, 2012 (UTC) (Smog) ☆ Icewish ☆ May Starclan Light Your Path 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 01:54, January 19, 2012 (UTC) {C}I just sat in the cage on a fluffy twoleg thing. The kittypet padded to the bars of my cage an stuck his paw in, flattening a tuft of fur on my head. "'ello. My name is Whiskers. I know you live with those strays on the other side of the street, and I saw you get hit by that car. I fetched my twoleg to heal you, so you should be fine in a couple of days." I stared at him. "My name is Isis. I need to find my sister." I attempted to stand, but Whiskers smacked me gently with his paw. "Don't move." he mewed sternly. "You need to heal."Pearlfeather 01:56, January 19, 2012 (UTC) "If we could help you. You are legend you know!" Prickl ar {C}01:57, January 19, 2012 (UTC) "We are?" I said. Nike nodded. ☆ Icewish ☆ May Starclan Light Your Path 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 01:58, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Slither eyed Smog carefully. "I don't like him!" She whispered to Snap. (Smog) Smog tilted his head. The greenish grey one was looking at him funny. Prickl ar {C}02:00, January 19, 2012 (UTC) I sighed and ate some kittypet food. Then I reached my tail through the bars and twined it with Whiskers'. "I don't want to be locked in this cage for days!" I mewed sadly. "don't worry," Whiskers meowed. "I'll be right here to keep you company until you're better again."Pearlfeather 02:02, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Leon padded up to Smog and said "Who are you?" ☆ Icewish ☆ May Starclan Light Your Path 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 02:09, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Smog eyes the tom he looked farmiliar. "Stripe," He meowed. He had not told any of these cats his name best to be called stripe. Prickl ar {C}02:13, January 19, 2012 (UTC) "wAit a moment." Whiskers meowed to me. He padded away and came back wtih the twoleg. The twoleg opened the cage and Whiskers jumped in. He curled up next to me and the twoleg closed the cage. he said somethign to Whiskers, whiskers meowed, and we both fell asleep.Pearlfeather 02:16, January 19, 2012 (UTC) "Why is your name Stripe if you do not have stripes?" asked Leon. ☆ Icewish ☆ May Starclan Light Your Path 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 02:18, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Smog chuckled. "That was what my mother named me! It was my father's name." Shark leaped on Leon. ☆ Icewish ☆ May Starclan Light Your Path 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 02:33, January 19, 2012 (UTC) (rping Isis still) I awoke when the twoleg den was dark and the moon was shining through the window. I saw Whiskers pacing the cage and asked, "Why are you up?" "Oh, did I wake you?" whiskers asked. "I don't think so." I answered, "what are you doing awake?" "I couldn't sleep." he answered. He lay back down next to me. "Tell me about living with the rogues." he meowed to me, pressing his fur into mine. "It'll keep your mind off your injuries." I thought for a moment about what to tell him. "Well, there are some kits with us." she started. "One that seems particularly mysterious. He's Leon. There's also Shark and Mink." I paused, then continued. "but Leon's not their brother, they're a different litter (I think). My sister, Leaf, and I heal the injured. Another one of our friends is Slither." I suddenly felt very sleepy and meowed, "I think I'll go back to sleep." I meowed, and closed my eyes.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 05:42, January 20, 2012 (UTC) (Why would shark leap at leon?) Prickl ar {C}21:48, January 21, 2012 (UTC) (To play) "I got you!" said Shark. Leon shrinked back. ☆ Icewish ☆ May Starclan Light Your Path 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 21:57, January 21, 2012 (UTC) (ok :D) Smog watched the cats play. There was something about Leon, he was sure about it. (rping Slither) "Wait, where is leaf?" Prickl ar {C}22:00, January 21, 2012 (UTC) (Rping Leaf) I sliped on the windowsill and fell through the glass. I fell in the twoleg nest and glass shattered evrywhere. ☆ Icewish ☆ May Starclan Light Your Path 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 22:04, January 21, 2012 (UTC) "Did you hear that? and where is Isis?" Slither cried. Prickl ar {C}22:06, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Isis jumped up, then winced in pain and sat back down. "Leaf!" (oops, accidentally switched to 3rd person. oh well XD) "Who's that?" Whiskers asked. "That's my sister!" Isis exclaimed. "Leaf, we're in this cage!"Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 22:17, January 21, 2012 (UTC) "Ow," I whimpered as I stood up. I limped over to her cage, batted at the lock a bit, and opened it. ☆ Icewish ☆ May Starclan Light Your Path 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 22:18, January 21, 2012 (UTC) I tried to stand up, but I fell again. "I can't walk." I meowed. "I'll help." Whiskers offered. He picked me up and balanced me in between him and Leaf.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 22:32, January 21, 2012 (UTC) We carried her back to camp. ☆ Icewish ☆ May Starclan Light Your Path 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 22:36, January 21, 2012 (UTC) "Do you think you can heal her?" Whiskers asked Leaf. "I'll be fine." I meowed. "You got hit by a car!" Whiskers exclaimed. "A what?" Isis asked. "A monster." Whiskers explained. "Twolegs call them cars, they use them to get to far places." "oh." I meowed.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 22:46, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Snap sniffed. "Over here, Slither! They're in the twoleg nest!" Prickl ar {C}22:49, January 21, 2012 (UTC) "Well, I'd better be getting back to my twoleg." Whiskers meowed. "You're leaving? Can't you stay?" I asked. Whiskers shuffled his paws. "Well.. I can't stand being out here. It's dangerous. I'm afraid of dogs... and cars..." Whiskers looked embarassed. "Can't you please stay?" I asked. "Just for a little while?" Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 23:02, January 21, 2012 (UTC) (Achilles) "Snap," I said. "There're not in the twoleg nest, they escaped and are in the camp, remember?" ☆ Icewish ☆ May Starclan Light Your Path 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 23:45, January 21, 2012 (UTC) "Fine, I'll stay until you get better." Whiskers sighed. I lay my head down on some moss and sighed as I drifted into sleep.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 19:50, January 23, 2012 (UTC) (I had a super edit conflict so I was just up to Leaf rescuing Isis) Snap looked around with embarrasment. (Smog) I followed the cats scent trail. I would ask if I could join. Prickl ar {C}22:03, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Milkweed and Mink fell asleep. Shark was still awake trying to play with Leon. "Come on! It's easy!" he said. Leon shook his head. "Shark!" I called. "Get to sleep." "Fine," he said. ☆ Icewish ☆ May Starclan Light Your Path 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 00:46, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Feather moaned, he was still knocked out.... {C}SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:01, January 26, 2012 (UTC) (Shark) "Sis, do you think he's ever going to wake up?" I asked. "I dunno, he's been like that for a whole week now," she replied. "That Paris dude just like, hit him in the chest or somethin', dude should be up by now," I said. I poked Feather's head. ☆ Icewish ☆ May Starclan Light Your Path 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 23:18, January 27, 2012 (UTC) I woke up the next day and stood quickly, instincts on healing as I saw Feather was still knocked out. Then I remembered my dealign with the monster...er... "car", as Whiskers called it. My paws and legs ached, but I was feeling much better. I looked around for Leaf as I bent down by Feather and poked (him or her?) with my nose. Whiskers padded to my side. "Isis! You shouldn't be up yet!" I didn't even turn my head to look at him as I concentrated on Feather. "I'm feelign much better today, and anyway, how about you go find Leaf for me? I might need her help."Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 06:55, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Feather began to drool, but then woke up when his drool hit him. "WATER!" he cried. "Whoa," said Mink. Shark ran to the water suplie and gave Feather a leaf full of water. ☆ Icewish ☆ May Starclan Light Your Path 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 15:47, January 30, 2012 (UTC) "No, not more water, I'm" he was about to say drowning but then he noticed he was not in water. "Oh, guess i'm not drowning." me meowed. {C}SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:52, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Shark and Mink just stared at him in confusion. ☆ Icewish ☆ May Starclan Light Your Path 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 17:42, January 30, 2012 (UTC) "Sorry i worried you two." he apoligized. "Ummm... Feather, what's up with you?" mewed Flood. "Nothing." purred Feather. "Who knocked some kindness into him?" muttered Shark. "I dunno. But I ani't complaneing." she replied. "Its better then him saying 'Darn you kits! Get the heck away from me!'" she continued. ☆ Icewish ☆ May Starclan Light Your Path 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 15:37, January 31, 2012 (UTC) "Oh, feather your up!" Slither cried and rushed to him. She was so paranoid these days she really needed some reasurance. Slither gave Feather a lick behind the ears then batted at him and playfully crashed into him. She remebered that Feather didn't like this and stopped. Prickl ar {C}22:31, January 31, 2012 (UTC) (Nike) Achilles, Milkweed, and I took the kits out to teach them how to hunt. Shark learned very fast and caught a rat. ☆ Icewish ☆ May Starclan Light Your Path 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 22:33, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Smog reached the group of cats. "Er, hi, may I join?" He asked Prickl ar {C}22:41, January 31, 2012 (UTC) (Achilles) "Yeah, now start hunting!" I shouted from on top of a roof of a building. ☆ Icewish ☆ May Starclan Light Your Path 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 22:52, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Smog flicked his tail then he caught sight of Leon and felt an unknown source of fear ripple through him. There was something wrong with that cat.. Prickl ar {C}22:59, January 31, 2012 (UTC) I leaped down from the top of the building. "Dude! How'd you do that?" said Shark. 'My secret," I said. I caught sight of a mouse and jumped on it. ☆ Icewish ☆ May Starclan Light Your Path 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 23:30, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Feather purred and licked Slither between the ears. He pounced on her. "I mkised you!" he purred. "Dude's lost it," said Shark. "Yeah, this is kind of weird," replied Mink. ☆ Icewish ☆ May Starclan Light Your Path 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 18:47, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Slither glanced at feather with unease. (Who is this cat jumping off of bulidings?!) (Achilles) (Rping Achilles) I padded up to Feather. "Dude, what has gotten into you?" I asked. "You have been nice, and helpful, and kind all day." ☆ Icewish ☆ May Starclan Light Your Path 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 21:13, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Feather tilted his head. "I-Is that a problem?" he asked. Flood pounced on her relative. "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" she yowled. {C}SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:28, February 1, 2012 (UTC) In the Place of Starry Skies... "Paris! What the heck did you do?" hissed Dusk. "I dunno, I guess it worked to well," he replied. "Your an idiot, Paris," she said. Paris: :( (Achilles) "Feather, now your just being weird. ☆ Icewish ☆ May Starclan Light Your Path 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 00:08, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Feather blinked. "You should be happy he's being nice! He could tear you!" deffended Flood. {C}SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:41, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Slither licked Feather's back. "I think we should let him be." Slither replied sharply. Prickl ar {C}00:43, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Feather nuzzled Slither and purred. Slither purred back. "Shall we hunt together?" She asked, wondering if he was feeling up to hunting. Prickl ar {C}00:49, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Feather nodded. "I would deffently hunt with you." he purred, his tail twinning with her's. On the hunt I told Feather about Orpheus. Prickl ar {C}00:58, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Feather nodded. "I'll make sure you stay safe.... as long as i live." meowed Feather. Slither purred. "I will keep you to that," and with that the padded back. Prickl ar {C}01:01, February 2, 2012 (UTC) that night, Feather happily fell asleep next to Slither. Slither closed her eyes but her dreams were haunted with a dark shape... Prickl ar {C}01:08, February 2, 2012 (UTC) (Achilles) I fell asleep next to Milkweed. In my dreams I saw a tall, black, shadowy shape. Blood red eyes revealed themself on the shadowy cat and I fell into a pit of darkness. ☆ Icewish ☆ May Starclan Light Your Path 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 01:12, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Feather woke himslef up early and caught a huge rabbit for Slither. He woke her up and gave it to her (Achilles) I awoke with a jolt. Feather just came back from hunting. It's so weird with him being nice and helpful. ☆ Icewish ☆ May Starclan Light Your Path 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 01:18, February 2, 2012 (UTC) (rping snap) I watched Feather give Slither a rabbit. No cat ever caught anything for me but mostly because I had almost ruined the last plan for killing Squeak. One day I would prove to them that I was helpful. (Snap dies trying to stop Orpheus. I thought maybe Snap could take Orpheus somewhere then trap them both in there for entirety) Prickl ar 13:56, February 4, 2012 (UTC) (The dude's a shapeshifter. It's realy hard to trap a shapeshifter. But, Snap could wound Orpheus badly, and then with the help of someone else, finish him off. Then she could die from her injuries.) (Achilles) I noticed that Leon was missing. "Milkweed, have you seen Leon?" I asked. "No," she replied. I began to search around camp. There was no scent trail, it was like he never even exitsted. I padded out of camp to continue my search... ☆ Icewish ☆ May Starclan Light Your Path 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 18:00, February 4, 2012 (UTC) (Icy) I padded nervously around twoleg place. I heard the swish of a tail and then a cat pounced on me. "Ah! Get off of me!" I squealed. I closed my eyes and braced myself. "Sorry," he said. I opened up one eye and looked at him. He was a dark gray and black tabby tom with dark blue eyes. "I thought you were from of the more hostile bands of rogues around here," he then said. "Well I travel alone, so of course I'm not," I replied. He chuckled and said "Well, be careful then." He started to pad off. "Wait!" I called. He turned around to face me. "Um," I started. Not being able to think of another question I asked "What's your name?" I sounded confused, I know I did. "Achilles," he replied. "What's your's?" I stood there frozen for a while. "Um, I-Icy," I muttered out. He dipped his head an said "Well it was very nice meeting you," and padded off again. I had never felt this way around a tomcat before. I ran up to him. "Where are you going?" I asked. "Back to camp," he replied. "May I come with you?" I asked. "Sure, why not," he awnsered. I couldn't beleive what I was saying, what I was doing. But then again it might not be such a bad idea to go with this cat. I was constantly being hunted down by my brother, and there is safty in numbers. He lead me down a lybrinth of stone and brick. We soon came to a place where many cats were grouped. I saw a queen and her kits, a young she-cat and an older tom, two cats who looked like sisters and a yellow and black tomcat. "This is our camp," he said. Everyones heads shot up to look at me. "Who's the she-cat," asked the queen. "Her name is Icy, Milkweed," awnsered Achilles. "Um, hi," I said, feeblily. ☆ Icewish ☆ May Starclan Light Your Path 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 00:15, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Feather walked up to Icy. "Hello." he mewed. "Nice to meet you," I mewed back. The two kits ran up to me. "Are you going to stay here?" asked the she-cat. I looked at Achilles. He nodded. "If you want to," he said. "Maybe," I replied to the kits. "Shark! Mink! Get over here!" said their mother, the cat who name I think is Milkweed. ☆ Icewish ☆ May Starclan Light Your Path 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 19:48, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Flood walked up to the cat. (Is icy a tom or she-cat?) She nodded to the cat. "Welcome, i'm Flood." she meowed. (Icy's a she-cat) I was just about to reply when thunder cracked over head. "Storm!" said the young gray, white and black she-cat. ☆ Icewish ☆ May Starclan Light Your Path 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 23:14, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Slither flicked her tail and took cover. Prickl ar 01:32, February 10, 2012 (UTC) There were sevreral areas ij whitch the cats grouped together. I was In the den with Achilles, Milkweed, and the kits. Were Achilles and Milkweed mates? The kits don't look like him at all. Lightning flashed and thunder soon followed. ☆ Icewish ☆ May Starclan Light Your Path 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 01:35, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Slither let out a shriek of terror. She was afraid of thunder storms Prickl ar 01:55, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Category:Archive